The Mission
by Starberry-Cupcake
Summary: Moody sends Lupin, Tonks and Sirius to a mission, but things won't turn out as they expect...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I'd own a castle of my own.

**Pairing: **Lupin and Tonks, but it's more a fun adventure with Sirius than centered in them...you'll see...

**Raiting: **T for language and some soft scenes, but not that much, just making sure.

**When it takes place: **During The Order of the Phoenix

It's a little long guys, I know, but come on! we've read all the HP books, you can deal with this ;D

* * *

**The Mission**

It was early morning and Remus Lupin was in Grimmauld Place's kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. Everything was silent until a not so silent Sirius Black entered the room, yawning and scratching the back of his head.

"Morning, Moony" he said between yawns "Up early, as usual"

"I had a good night sleep, but it seems not to be your case" Lupin replied, not looking away from the newspaper and sipping his coffee.

"No, I actually had an erotic dream involving you" Sirius sat down in front of Lupin while his friend spitted the coffee he had just sipped "I was kidding, Moony, don't flatter yourself …"

"I can never expect what you're about to say, Sirius" Lupin cleaned his mouth with a napkin.

"That's because I'm awesomely unexpected, my friend" Sirius yawned again and took a glass of water.

In that moment, Tonks entered the kitchen in her pajamas, white baggy pants with little fuchsia, yellow and turquoise skulls and a matching camisole. She didn't have any shoes and her hair was a short and magenta tangled mess. She walked sleepy towards the table and scrubbed her eyes, not saying a word, and sat on Lupin's lap, facing him, with a leg on each side of his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and crossing her arms around his neck.

"Tonks, that sit is taken" Sirius stated the obvious, raising an eyebrow.

"I know" she replied, still with her eyes closed.

"Are you ok, Dora?" Lupin put the Prophet on the table and gently rubbed Tonks back.

"I'm as good as dead." Tonks put her head closer to Lupin's neck and enjoyed the gentle touch of his hand, while her hair turned from magenta to bubblegum pink "Mad–Eye is going to kill me faster than any unforgivable curse could."

"I think you're exaggerating" Lupin ran his fingers through her now even lighter and glowing hair "He respects you as an Auror and wants to teach you well."

"Or maybe he's just mad" Sirius took the Daily Prophet Lupin was previously reading.

"That's not helpful, Sirius" Lupin shot daggers at him.

"No, it's honest." Sirius was looking at the Prophet with an uninterested sight.

"I need a rest…" Tonks made herself comfortable on Lupin's lap.

"Don't get too comfortable, Nymphadora," Mad-Eye came through the door "you have a mission today."

"Don't call me that!" Tonks looked up for the first time, her hair turning red.

"See? you have plenty of energy left…" Moody went to the cupboard and took a bottle of liquor from it "Go get dressed"

"Fine…" Tonks turned to Lupin with a gleam on her eyes "Can you help me out with that? At least the undressing part…"

"Nymphadora!" Moody exclaimed.

"I'm on it…" Tonks got up slowly and went upstairs again.

"For Merlin's beard, these kids nowadays…"Sirius was still looking at the newspaper while Lupin frowned at the statement of Tonks being much younger than them "I'm just kidding, Moony, as if I had a problem with you and Tonks having…"

"Excuse me for interrupting," Moody sat by the table as well "I'm going to send you two with Nymphadora on this one"

Sirius, for the first time in a while, looked up from the paper.

"You're kidding me, right?" he said, closing the paper.

"Do I seem like a funny person?" answered Moody ironically.

"No, you certainly don't, if you're really expecting me to go with Miss Rainbow Hair and her werewolf boyfriend to do a job for you" Sirius frowned.

"There's no need to be rude, Sirius" Lupin crossed his arms.

"Oh, come on! Be fair, Remus!" he sighed "I'll have to be the third wheel all day _and_ do a job"

"I…we won't do anything if it makes you uncomfortable…" Lupin apologized turning red.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable…as long as we're here and I can go do something else while you're at it" Sirius grinned "Don't get me wrong, Moony, I'm amazingly happy for you and Tonks, but even if I'm an open minded person, it is a little awkward to see my cousin's daughter and my best friend getting busy…"

"Excuse me for interrupting the Witch Weekly conversation you gals are having, but this is all a waste of time for you, because you're both going to this mission. That's settled" Moody sipped the bottle as if his life depended on it.

"Says who?" Sirius dared him.

Moody put down the bottle and stared at him with both eyes. When you had the attention of both fully, you couldn't expect something good of it.

"Fine, fine, I'm a bloody member of the Order anyway" Sirius sighed "What are we supposed to be doing?"

"I'll tell you as soon as Nymphadora comes back" Moody, satisfied with his victory, went back to his drinking.

"Why is she taking so long? She uses magic, for goodness sakes!" Sirius was tired even before starting the mission.

"She sometimes can't decide how to use her hair and spends some time in the mirror deciding…" Lupin answered not lifting his look from his book.

"Oh, I see you've been through this situation of waiting her in the mornings before" Sirius smirked "You naughty…

"I'm done!" Tonks was entering the kitchen, with bright pink hair a little longer than the one she had earlier, this time it reached her elbows; she was wearing a violet skirt that covered down to her knees, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket, all with her black boots, her "kick ass Auror boots" as she called them. While she entered, she tripped with the side of a chair.

Luckily for her, she was next to Lupin, who caught her soon enough and she landed sitting on his lap again.

"Nice catch, Moony!" Sirius clapped.

"You ok?" he said while Tonks got up again from his lap.

"I'm fine, thanks Remus" she winked.

"Ok, if this was an emergency mission and I needed all of you to be fully prepared, we'd be all dead and turned to ashes by now" Moody's comment brought their attention back.

"Sorry, Mad-Eye" Tonks said, sitting down on a chair "Why do you need their attention too? Are they coming?" Tonks' smile lightened up with the thought of being able to share her torture.

"I'm afraid so" Sirius nearly growled.

"I need all of you because of different and important reasons: I need Nymphadora's metamorphmagus' ability, Sirius' animagus ability and, probably the most important thing, Remus' common sense, something you two are lack of" He looked at Tonks and Sirius with a frown.

"For what?" Sirius was starting to lose his patience.

"To get something for me" Moody answered, without any importance.

"Get what?" the limit of Sirius patience was nearly to be reached.

"A box" Moody kept on drinking.

"A BOX OF WHAT?" he shouted.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Moody answered shouting too "You go to this address and you'll know what to do…or at least I trust Remus will know…I don't know about you two"

"Well, thank you," Sirius took the paper Moody was offering with a harsh movement of the hand and got up, walking towards the door "ungrateful bastard." he whispered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Moody shouted when Sirius was already in another room.

* * *

"So…this place looks kinda charming" Sirius, wearing a cloak to cover his looks the best he could, looked at the building in front of him and doubled checked the address Moody had given them.

The building that was waiting for them seemed about to fall apart in any moment. The walls were cracked, some bricks were visible through those cracks, almost all of the windows had their glasses broken, the door looked as if it will turn to dust as soon as someone opened it and the worst of all, it was like 20 floors high, which meant it was obviously too much weight for the power it seemed to have to be standing there. Besides, the neighborhood wasn't what you'd call pleasant, a place known for having in it most of the least respectable and reliable wizards of England. Maybe that was why Sirius didn't call so much the attention with his cloak, here everyone seemed suspicious, so much it was normal.

"It looks as if it was gonna fall onto us…" Tonks stepped back from it a little.

"And it smells quite awful…" Lupin's sense of smell wasn't an advantage in this moment.

"Looks like a place where our Mad-Eye would hang out!" Sirius began to walk towards the suspicious looking door and rang a bell it had in the right. An actual bell, looked as if was 200 years old and made an awful noise when it rang.

"Yes?" a not very pleasant man's voice sounded from an unknown place.

"Good morning, I'm here to pick up Alastor Moody's…box." Sirius said, trying to get over it as soon as possible.

"We've already told Mr. Moody one billion times nor him neither anyone else will get their requested items this time. Ministry thing. Now, leave before I cast a spell on you" And with that, the voice vanished.

Sirius stood in the door for a moment, not understanding a word that was just said, and rang the bell again.

"Yes?" the man's voice asked one more time.

"Listen, pal…" Sirius started his second try, but wasn't able to finish.

A thunder came through the bell he was still holding and stroke with all its power onto him, throwing him to the ground, just a few inches in front of Tonks and Lupin.

"What the actual fuck?" Sirius shouted, but no one seemed to be listening, only the wizards going through the street at the moment, and given the questionable neighborhood they were at, no one seemed to care much.

"He actually warned you, Sirius" Lupin helped him up.

"Are you fucking kidding me? What kind of a nutjob does things like that? What the hell is this place?" Sirius was pissed off as he hadn't been in a while.

"Well, whatever it is and whatever that box has, Mad-Eye knew he wasn't gonna get it, as the…very kind man at the door said" Tonks looked at the building walking around it slowly.

"Maybe that's why he needed us, he wants to get the box and figured a way the three of us could get it." Lupin stated "He mentioned needing Sirius' animagus ability and Tonks' metamorphmagus ability…"

"Well, whatever it is, we need to go in there, find the box and bring it out." Sirius was about to step towards the door again.

"Wait!" Lupin stopped him "I think we need to go around there and check for a window or something, we need to know who's in there"

And so they did. The best they could find was a cracked window that seemed to belong to the place where the old man of the voice was. Lupin could listen better than the other two, so he paid attention while Tonks and Sirius looked around.

"I'm gonna go out for a while this afternoon, you don't let anyone in!" the old man said.

"I thought there was a woman from the Ministry coming or something…" a younger's man voice answered.

"Oh, yes, Mary Ellis something…she's the only one that can come in. She'll ask you about how good we were not letting people in and not giving those articles away and stuff, just say yes to all." The old man explained.

"But how will I know it's her if all I know is that her name is 'Mary Ellis something'?" the younger one relplied.

"You make things complicated, lad, she's just a young woman with brown short hair, pointy nose and a good ass" the old man seemed to get up his chair.

"That's not a very good description…" the younger one added.

"She has a freakin' mole under her right eye! Is that enough? She has green or blue eyes or something, I can't remember, I was staring at her behind most of the time…"

"You're a disgusting old pervert" the young man said.

"And you're a good for nothing kid! Now do you work!" and with that, went out of the room.

So Lupin now understood why Tonks was necessary, and told so to his partnerts.

"Brown short hair, green eyes, a mole under the right eye, a pointy nose…" Tonks took notes in her head "That's a piece of cake!"

"You forgot the nice piece of ass" Sirius added.

"That's all natural" Tonks winked.

"Can we focus?" Lupin was very into the mission as to say something about Tonks' attributes, no matter how much he agreed on that one "Tonks will pretend to be this Mary Ellis whatever, and, while she enters, Sirius will take his dog shape and go with her. CAREFULLY" he looked at his friend.

"When haven't I been care…Nevermind" Sirius looked away.

"Once in, Sirius will find the storage room, Moody's box and will pass it to me from one of the windows of this side of the building" Lupin showed them a dark alley on the right side of the potentially dangerous building.

"Consider it done!" Sirius showed his thumb up.

"Easy" Tonks did as well.

"Why do I have a feeling as if this was gonna turn into a huge problem for me…" Lupin scratched the back of his neck.

* * *

When the old man was seen leaving the building, Tonks rang the bell with her "Mary Ellis" disguise.

"Yes?" the young man answered.

"Hello, I'm Mary Ellis…Wolf, from the Ministry" She said "I had an appointment today"

"Oh yes, do come in" the young man said, and the spell on the door was released as to let her in.

"Wolf, nice touch" Sirius said before changing and entering quietly with Tonks.

"Shut up" the Auror was turning red.

Tonks told Sirius to wait near the door, as she asked the kid about where they kept the boxes, for him to go straight there and not wonder around clueless.

"Good morning" Tonks said to the man, with a flirtatious smile.

"Good morning" the young man checked out her face, possibly looking for all the tings his boss named when he described this woman.

"Should I take a sit?" Tonks asked politely.

The kid looked at the chair, then at Tonks, and then gave a quick look to Tonks' behind.

"Something wrong?" Tonks' grin widened.

"No…just…" the young man blushed "checking something"

"I see…" Tonks took her seat, crossing her legs and leaning on her back a little "I'll start with some routine questions, necessary but quite pointless, if you don't mind"

"Aren't you gonna write it down" the guy asked, sitting down as well.

"No need, dear" She winked "I have a perfect memory"

The kid blushed again and Sirius outside shook his head in disbelief.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Tonks asked with a seductive voice.

"Terrance…Terrance Morris" he answered, still a bit blushed.

"Ok, Terrance, and what's your boss' name?"

"Horace Knowell" he tried his best to look at Tonks' face but her cleavage seemed more interesting.

"And Terrance, where you and Mr. Knowell doing what we told you to with those boxes?" she uncrossed her legs and crossed them again in the contrary position.

"Yes…yes we have" Terrance was hoping his increasing heartbeat wasn't noticeable enough.

"And where are you keeping them?" Tonks looked straight at his eyes.

"On the basement…all of them" Terrance answered shyly.

Sirius walked towards the stairs that went to the basement and started checking the boxes with his human shape. There didn't seem to be anyone else there, thank goodness, so he started looking as fast as he could before the kid either tried to get a move on Tonks or passed out.

* * *

While they were busy with their tasks, Lupin was waiting under the window where Sirius was supposed to show up. But he saw in the corner of his eye, someone was reaching the building: a brunette with short hair, green eyes and a mole under her right eye. Before she could reach the door, Lupin went towards her and stood between her and the door.

"Excuse me, miss" he said, trying to sound more natural than he looked.

"Y…yes…?" she looked a little scared, given the neighborhood she was at.

"I'm sorry for startling you, miss" he tried to look as innocent as he could "I'm afraid I've been lost for quite some time and…well, given the unreliable faces one sees around this neighborhood, I was waiting for someone who looked more…reliable to come by, so I could ask directions"

"I see…I'll take that "someone who looks reliable" as a compliment" she rose and eyebrow.

"Oh, yes please, I meant…you look very serious…as if you worked for the Ministry or something of the sort"

The woman smiled. She looked a little older than Tonks, maybe she was Lupin's and Sirius' age, or close enough.

"I do, actually" she seemed pleased.

"Do you? I can see that!" Lupin smiled shyly "I'm John, by the way" he offered his hand, thinking it was better not to give her his full name at all.

"Mary Ellis" she took his hand, smiling widely.

* * *

Tonks was trying her best to keep up the chat without looking suspicious, but with all the attention Terrance was giving her, it wasn't very hard. She just had to flirt a little longer and it was it. While she was asking about Terrance's age and finding out he was 2 years younger than her, she saw though the now open window behind the young man's head. Lupin was talking with a woman. With the woman she was supposed to be right now.

"Oh, crap" she said out loud without thinking.

"What's wrong?" Terrance sounded scared and was about to look behind him.

"Terrance!" Tonks said, catching his attention again "would you be a sweetheart and give me a cup of tea?" she subtly licked her bottom lip "I'm so thirsty"

"I'm on it" Terrance said, getting up in a hurry.

Tonks saw Lupin smiling to the woman and then, as if she had mentally called him, he looked briefly at her while the woman took out something from her purse. Tonks gave him a questioning look and he gestured an "I don't know" sign.

Terrance served the tea on his desk, too close to the window where Lupin was asking the woman directions and she was writing in a piece of paper, smiling widely at him and giggling once in a while. Tonks had to be very in control not to let her hair change to a shiny red of anger.

Terrance was talking to her but she wasn't paying enough attention, so he started turning around to see what was making her be so distracted. Tonks noticed just in time as to turn his head towards her, much closer than she would have wanted to.

* * *

Lupin was shocked. Tonks was holding this guy's face, very close to her, but looking at him. What was she going to do? He couldn't stop himself from feeling jealous of the man, much closer to her age than he was. But it was a mistake, because Mery Ellis was about to turn as well.

He did was Tonks had done and made her face him, but not looking at her, he was still looking at Tonks.

Their partners were only focused on the attractive and easygoing person holding their faces, but Lupin and Tonks only had eyes for each other.

"I'm sorry" Lupin apologized "You had a bit of dust on your cheek"

Mary Ellis, blushed and with her heart racing, giggled stupidly and went back to the drawing.

* * *

"I'm sorry" Tonks released Terrance from the grip "I thought there was something in your hair, never mind"

The young man didn't know if to kiss her right there or not, but he didn't have the chance as to answer, because he heard a noise outside, coming from the alley.

* * *

Sirius landed on his butt while carrying the big box all by himself, and was about to insult Lupin in every way possible in the wizarding world, when he saw him talking with the woman on the other side of the street. He thought of waiting in the alley while she was there, but heard Tonks from a window near him.

"Sirius, the kid is going to the alley to check! You need to move!" she said before vanishing inside the building again.

Sirius hided the box under some garbage he found and changed his shape as fast as he could.

* * *

Lupin, seeing the young man was gonna come out any second, asked Mary Ellis to show him the best way to reach one of the streets she mentioned earlier. Not too long afterwards, a woman came by.

"Mary Ellis?" she said "Oh, dear, don't tell me they sent you to Mr. Knowell's…" she said, looking worried.

"Yes…do I know you?" Mary Ellis asked.

"I'm Wendy, from the Ministry. The new girl" she added at last "You don't remember? I just came here to ask Mr. Knowell the questions, they told me you weren't going to come…they were going to let you know" she sighed "I hate these burocratic problems…"

"I didn't know…" Mary Ellis said.

"Well, at least you can go back now, spend your day with that awesomely handsome man you're with" the woman winked to Lupin and he noticed Tonks' disctinctive wink.

"I…I don't…" Mary Ellis blushed.

"I was just leaving, good morning misses, and thank you" Lupin walked as fast as he could, leaving Tonks in her new shape and Mary Ellis talking.

* * *

"What the hell were you both doing?" Sirius asked angrily once they were back at Grimmauld Place.

"Our jobs" Tonks replied "As if it was so easy to flirt with a horny young guy that's checking your boobs every two seconds…"

"He was handsome" Lupin added, not looking at her.

"And she had truly a nice butt" Tonks told him, rising an eyebrow.

"I didn't notice" Lupin sounded hurt "I was too busy trying her to tell me 100 ways to get somewhere"

"It looked as if you were flirting with her" the pink haired auror frowned.

"Oh, like you were? " the werewolf looked at her angrily.

"You took her face in your hands!" she shouted.

"You did too!" he answered back, while both were staring at each other.

"I better…leave you guys alone…" Sirius took the box to the kitchen with him and let the couple fighting on the sitting room.

Lupin sat down on a sofa, sighing and scratching his head, while Tonks was still standing, with her hands on her hips.

"I just…" the werewolf begun "I saw you with him and thought 'that's who she should be with'…not with someone like me…"

Tonks let her hands fall to her sides. She sighed and sat next to him.

"Do you think that what _'should be'_ and what it _'is'_ are always the same, Remus?" she said "Do you want me to be unhappy with someone I don't even like?"

"No!" Lupin turned to her "Not at all Dora, I…I love you…I want the best for you..."

Tonks took his face softly in her hands and lifted his chin so he looked at her. That face, with scars, with strong skin and a sad look, that was the face her hands were meant to hold. That was the face she loved.

She leaned on and kissed him, softly at the beginning and more passionately as he returned the kiss. Lupin's hands moved to hold her waist, her hands played with his hair, as their lips met each other once and again and their tongues explored each other's mouths.

He softly laid her on her back, placing her head on the arm of the sofa, without letting her go from the embrace and the kiss. They parted finally, each one smiling.

"Remus Lupin, how on earth do you think you're less than an inexperienced brat when you kiss like that?" she grinned, playing with his hair.

"It's only because you inspire me to do so" he answered "Should we go somewhere more comfortable?"

"My flat?" she asked smiling.

"After you" he said, before the both appeared in Tonks' apparment.

* * *

"You fucking bastard!" Sirius shouted at Moody.

"Sirius, please, watch the language" Mrs. Weasley said looking at how her kids giggled.

"But Molly! Have you got any idea all the problems we went through for getting that box? And it only had bottles of some weird Irish liquor!" Padfoot shot daggers at Moody.

"The Ministry was keeping them in storage because they're about to turn them illegal, but I bloody paid for it, dammit!" Moody screamed too "I just took what was mine!"

"You sent us to take it, what's totally different" Sirius threw himself on a chair "I thought it was a mission of the Order"

"It was!" Moody sipped his glass "I'm a member of the Order and the mission was for me"

"I want to kill you right now…" Sirius frowned.

"What if I gave you a bottle and you didn't tell this to Remus and Nymphadora?" Moody handed Sirius one of the bottles containing the amber liquid.

"I'd say you have yourself a deal" Sirius turned his frown into a smile in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"Well, I don't really understand why you keep considering yourself not appropriate for me when these things happen" Tonks lied on her bed, her naked body wrapped around he sheets and her head resting in Lupin's chest.

"Not everything has to do with _'these things'_" he said laughing "there are _other things_ to consider as my lack of money, my age and…"

"The fact you're a werewolf…" Tonks completed the sentence for him "I know, you told me enough times already, Remus" she moved to look at him in the eyes "but there's a problem with your argument"

"Which one?" he asked her.

"That I'm in love with you" she smiled "and you won't be able to change that, no matter how hard you try"

"I should feel guilty, but that just made me happy" he smiled as well.

"Well, that's just because you love me too"

"Oh, do I?"

"Yes, You do" Tonks leaned on, until their noses were touching.

"Yes, I do" he closed the little gap between them and kissed her, not needing to ask himself that question ever again.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Well, I hope you've enjoyed it...or at least you had a good time reading it xD It's not as good as I'd like, but I was needing some Order adventures in my life xD I'd like to know how things were among them while Harry was in Hogwarts and all, it would be fun to read ^^ I love Lupin, Tonks and Sirius yes, you can guess how I felt when I finished DH XD**

**I hope everything's ok, I've read the books in spanish so I had to check some things before writing it =)**

**If you've read until here, thanks a lot for reading!**


End file.
